


Equality

by ArtificialAppearance



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Darkness, Drama, Hell-Kaiser, M/M, Nightshroud, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10979451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialAppearance/pseuds/ArtificialAppearance
Summary: Die Dunkelheit hatte ihre Fänge nach Zane ausgestreckt. Atticus konnte ihm nicht helfen. Und letztlich verschlang die Finsternis sie beide...[Atticus RhodesXZane Truesdale / NightshroudXHell-Kaiser]





	Equality

_POV: Atticus_

 

 

"Zane ist zu einem Monster geworden."

 

Das waren die abwertenden Worte meiner Schwester Alexis, die ihr an diesem Morgen eiskalt über die Lippen sprudelten und mich mit einer Wahrheit konfrontierten die ich schon lange wusste, aber doch nicht wissen wollte.

 

"Seid die Dunkelheit von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat, ist er einfach nicht mehr er selbst. Und er lässt sich nicht helfen. Er stößt uns alle von sich."

 

Sie verstand es nicht. Es ist nicht so, dass Zane sich nicht helfen lassen wollte. Er konnte es nur nicht.

 

"Vielleicht versuchst du dein Glück. Immerhin bist du sein bester Freund."

 

Meine Schwester sah mich hoffnungsvoll an, doch sie wusste nicht, dass ich viel mehr als nur Zanes bester Freund war.

Wir haben einmal so viel miteinander geteilt, Gefühle, die für niemand anderem als mich bestimmt waren. Liebe, die nur mir galt. Sehnsucht, Verlangen, Vertrauen. Doch all die Gefühle sind schon vor langer Zeit erloschen, es ist alles verschwunden, als wäre es nie da gewesen, als hätte es nie Bedeutung gehabt.

Denn als der Hell-Kaiser geboren ist, ist Zane gestorben und mit ihm all das, was wir jemals miteinander geteilt hatten.

Ich liebte ihn trotzdem noch. Und ich weiß, dass er mich irgendwo auf eine stark verkorkste Art und Weise auch noch liebt. Hoffte ich zumindest.

 

"Klar Lexi. Ich rede noch mal mit ihm.", antwortete ich meiner Schwester und rang mich zu einem gequälten, falschen Lächeln durch.

Denn es ist nicht so, als hätte ich es nicht schon mehrmals probiert, Zane wieder zu dem zu machen, was er mal war. Ich habe es immer und immer wieder probiert, mit allen mir erdenklichen Mitteln. Doch meine Mühen waren nie von Erfolg gekrönt.

Trotz allem, würde ich noch einen weiteren verzweifelten Versuch starten. So wie ich es immer tat.

 

 

 

~*~

 

 

 

Mein Klopfen an Zanes Tür wurde gekonnt ignoriert, also steckte ich einfach meinen Kopf durch die Tür und hielt nach dem blauhaarigen Duellanten Ausschau.

 

Er stand am Fenster, den Blick nach draußen gerichtet, mir keinerlei Beachtung schenkend, selbst als ich das Zimmer schließlich betrat und die Tür hinter mir schloss.

 

Ich trat auf den Blauhaarigen zu, der wie immer in seine schwarzen Klamotten gehüllt war. Optisch passend, zu dem finsteren Sturm der in seinem Inneren tobte und seinen Verstand verätzte.

 

Für mich ist Zane keinesfalls ein Monster geworden. Sondern viel mehr das Opfer eines Monsters, dass sich ungefragt seines Körpers bedient hat.

 

Ich legte meine Hände auf seine Schultern, schob seine Haare beiseite und hauchte ihm einen Kuss in den Nacken.

 

"Was beschäftigt dich?", fragte ich leise und Zane drehte seinen Kopf halb zu mir.

Ich war der Einzige. Der Einzige, den er nicht von sich stieß, dem er sich anvertraute, der ihn nicht verurteilte. Und zwar, weil ich ihn verstand, weil ich das Selbe wie er durchgemacht hatte.

 

"Ich kann nicht mehr Atticus. Ich bin das alles so leid."

Und ich bin der Einzige, vor dem er sich schwach zeigte, denn ich würde es nie ausnutzen. Niemals.

 

"Die Dunkelheit macht mich kaputt. Langsam aber sicher. Ich bin ganz allein."

Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf.

"Du bist nicht allein. Ich werde bei dir bleiben. Immer."

 

Vielleicht musste ich ihn gar nicht retten, in dem ich ihn aus der Dunkelheit heraus holte. Vielleicht musste ich ihn ja dadurch retten, dass ich mich zu ihm in die Finsternis warf.

 

Zane drehte sich endlich gänzlich zu mir um und bedachte mich mit einem Blick, der mir den Boden unter den Füßen weg riss.

So viel Trauer, so viel Einsamkeit. So viel Hass und Verzweiflung.

 

Ich drückte meinen Körper gegen Zanes, presste ihn an das kühle Glas des Fensters hinter ihm und griff vorsichtig, als würde er sonst daran zerbrechen, nach seinem Gesicht, sah in seine leblosen, glanzlosen Augen und beugte mich weiter zu ihm vor, streifte mit meinem Atem seine Lippen, doch berührte ihn nicht.

 

Die Finsternis hatte ihn zerstört, ihn kaputt gemacht, nicht mehr viel von Zanes wahrem Wesen übrig gelassen. Und doch konnte ich ihn da nicht raus holen. Ich wollte es. Doch ich konnte nicht. Auch wenn ich das meiner Schwester nicht sagen konnte.

Schließlich war auch ich von der Finsternis besessen, Nightshroud wohnte nach wie vor in meinem Körper, würde ihn wohl nie gänzlich verlassen. Zane und ich waren beide nur Opfer der Dunkelheit, konnten uns ihr nicht entziehen, konnten uns gegenseitig nicht retten, konnten nur versuchen, füreinander da zu sein.

Gerade weil wir beide der Finsternis gehörten, konnte uns keiner so gut verstehen, wie wir selbst.

 

Vielleicht ist es auch kein Zufall, dass wir beide der Dunkelheit verfallen sind. Es ist eher so, als müsste es so sein. Damit wir wenigstens uns hatten, nicht ganz allein da standen. Als wären wir von Anfang an füreinander geschaffen gewesen. Denn so konnten wir zusammen dem Verderben entgegen schreiten, Hand in Hand, das selbe Schicksal teilend. Wir waren einsam und doch nicht allein. Denn wir hatten uns. In unserem verfaulten Herzen, in unserem niederen Dasein, hatten wir immer noch uns, gerade weil wir beide von dem Bösen verschlungen wurden.

Wir mussten füreinander da sein, denn wir hatten nur noch uns. Niemand sonst kann uns verstehen.

 

Meine Finger tanzten sachte über Zanes Gesicht und ich rang mich zu einem gequälten Lächeln durch.

 

"Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich dann leise, überwand den letzten verbliebenen Abstand zwischen uns und hauchte dem Blauhaarigen einen besitzergreifenden Kuss auf, stützte meine Hände neben seinem Kopf an dem eiskalten Glas ab, drückte ihn mit meinem Körper noch fester gegen das Fenster hinter ihm, spürte Zanes Verzweiflung und seine unendliche Trauer. Trauer über das, was aus uns geworden ist, dass es keine Rettung mehr für uns gab.

Wie soll gerade ich, ebenfalls nur ein Wesen der Finsternis, Zane aus eben dieser befreien? Das ist nicht möglich. Und so mussten wir uns mit der Verdammnis abfinden.

Aber es gab schlimmeres. Denn wir waren wenigstens nicht allein und hatten uns.

 

Der Hell-Kaiser krallte seine Finger haltsuchend in meine Schultern, versuchte meinen verschlingenden Kuss zu erwidern und ich spürte, wie eine Welle der Dunkelheit über uns herein brach und auch noch den allerletzten Rest unseres eigentlichen Wesens verschlang, erbarmungslos vernichtete.

 

Und während sich nun die Tränen einen Weg über mein Gesicht bahnten, verschlang uns die Finsternis.

 

 

 

 

_\- End -_


End file.
